1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fabricated connector for connecting the ends of a pair of oval duct sections and more particularly to a fabricated connector that can be tailored to fit the precise dimensions of the oval duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oval ducts, that is ducts having an oval cross-section, have been utilized in the heating, ventilating and air conditioning field for many years. Sections of oval ducts are connected end-to-end. Various types of connectors have been utilized for this purpose.
Examples of oval duct connectors that have been manufactured and utilized are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,549, 5,129,690 and 5,135,270, all of which patents are assigned to the assignee of this invention. All of the duct connectors shown in the foregoing patents have been commercially successful and are more elaborate than the duct connector of the present invention which is more economical to manufacture and utilize.
The present invention provides a connector for connecting two adjacent sections of oval cross-section gas ducts which includes a pair of identical oval shaped connector elements, each element being adapted to be sealingly secured to an end of a section of gas duct having an oval cross section. Each of the elements include two semi-circular rings having a flat annular surface and an upstanding annular flange extending radially outwardly from the flat annular surface. Each of the semi-circular rings have two universal connectors formed separately from the semi-circular rings that are thereafter permanently affixed to the ends of the semi-circular rings. A pair of angle pieces having identical lengths are fixed to the universal connectors to form one of the oval shaped connector elements. The angle pieces are selected by length or cut to precise lengths to accommodate the particular shape of the oval cross section duct. The angle pieces have flat sections and upstanding flange walls to match the flat annular surfaces and upstanding annular flanges of the semi-circular rings. Each of the oval shaped connector elements is connected to one of the ends of the oval duct. A gasket is positioned between the flange walls of the oval shaped connector elements and the two oval shaped connector elements are connected to each other so that a compressive force is exerted on the gasket to seal the oval shaped connector elements to each other and prevent leakage of gas between them.
The semi-circular rings are preferably roll formed from flat stock and the complete ring is produced on the roll former. The ring is then cut along its diameter into two equal pieces to form the semi-circular rings. Universal connectors are connected permanently to each end of the semi-circular rings at the place of manufacture. The universal connectors are permanently connected by means of welding to the ends of the rings.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an economical fabricated connector for oval cross-section ducts that can be completed in the field to obtain a precise fit for the ducts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oval duct connector that has readily fabricated parts that do not require any exotic manufacturing techniques for their formation.
These and others objects of the present invention will be more completely disclosed and described in the following specification, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.